Dark Shines
by LaufeyJune
Summary: BELLDOM [Fanfiction Muse] Octobre,Novembre, Decembre, 1er janvier. Pendant 3 mois ils se lancent des regards, ils font persister le silence. Des énigmes se créent et des désirs naissent. Un barman et un inconnu. Ils ne savent rien de l'autre mais pourtant ils se veulent.


_Coucou vous ! _

_Voilà, j'avais cet OS au placard, j'avais écrit genre une page même pas et puis je l'avais laissé de côté, ne sachant pas du tout quoi en faire. Bien triste histoire. Et puis il y a une certaine personne qui m'a carrément FOUTU LA PRESSION pour que je la reprenne et que je la finisse. Mais bon on va être gentille aujourd'hui et on va plutôt remercier au lieu de blamer. _

_Alors tout d'abord merci à Biacth (alias la meuf qui s'apelle Blackout alias la meuf qui écrit Unmasked alias la meuf qui a ENFIN écrit son dernier chapitre de fiction parce que moi aussi je sais foutre la pression niéh.)._  
_Elle m'a donné des idées, m'a aidé à en avoir de nouvelles et SURTOUT elle m'a aidé dans une tâche difficile et chiante (mais ça je vous en parlerais après parce que sinon j'vais vous spoiler un peu et c'est pas très très drôle). _

_BREF. Pour l'instant donc je m'arrête là et vous laisse découvrir ma nouvelle OS Belldom. En espérant que ça vous plaise !_

_AH OUI ! Pour lire la fiction à un moment très précis, vous saurez le reconnaître, je vous ORDONNE d'écouter en même temps que vous lisez : Take me to the church de HOZIER. Merci bien._

* * *

**Dark Shines**

**Octobre**

« Comme d'habitude Mr Howard ? »

Dominic vient de s'assoir sur un haut tabouret, en cuir, du bar luxueux de l'hôtel où il réside depuis plus d'un mois. Il lève brusquement la tête et se retrouve face au serveur qui a maintenant prit l'habitude de le servir à chaque fois qu'il vient se réfugier ici ; c'est-à-dire tous les soirs depuis son arrivée. Il hoche la tête rapidement et le serveur s'éloigne avec un mince sourire. Dominic est un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année, son visage d'ange avec ses cheveux dorés lui donnent un petit côté espiègle de jeune adolescent. Sa taille avoisinant les 1m75 et ses longues et fines jambes font craquer toute personne passant sur son chemin. Il s'installe un peu mieux et pose ses mains sur le comptoir noir et impeccable. Du bout des doigts il tapote la surface, attendant le retour de l'autre homme. C'est un garçon qui doit avoir deux ou trois ans de moins que lui, il a des cheveux noirs qu'il semble avoir du mal à coiffer, malgré le gel apparent. Son corps est fin, maigre, Dominic jurerait qu'il est presque squelettique sous son uniforme ; uniforme qui lui va cependant à merveille. Ses mains sont longues et fines, comme des mains de pianiste, des mains de musicien. Il fait d'ailleurs tous les cocktails avec une agilité hors du commun, comme s'il touchait à peine les ingrédients ou les objets, qu'il les frôlait à peine et qu'ils bougeaient tous seuls.

« Un J-Bell pour vous.

\- Merci, articule à peine Dom. »

Le serveur pose un long verre à cocktail sur une serviette blanche, entre les deux mains de Dominic et s'éloigne une seconde fois de lui, toujours ce léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Le blond fixe un moment le liquide bleu foncé aux reflets ambrés ; des cercles dû aux vibrations des tapotements sur le bar, se forment, s'agrandissent, disparaissent, réapparaissent. Bleu. C'est la couleur des yeux du serveur. Un bleu clair, profond. Dominic n'a jamais eu vraiment le temps de se plonger dans son regard mais il peut dire combien ses yeux sont électrisants, hypnotisant, chauds mais en même temps glacials. Il finit par prendre le verre d'un geste nonchalant et boit le liquide d'un trait. L'alcool parcoure son œsophage, le brulant légèrement. Il fait un petit rictus avec sa bouche et repose le verre sur le comptoir. Enfin, il lance un regard déterminé au barman qui hoche la tête et prend son shaker pour préparer une nouvelle fois le cocktail.

Un deuxième verre, un troisième, un quatrième. Il y a moins de personne dans la salle. Cinquième verre. Les couleurs se mélangent un peu dans son champ de vision. Dominic est bien. Il dévisage de plus en plus cet homme derrière le bar qui s'affaire à nettoyer les verres ou remplir ceux des dernières personnes présentes. Il a toujours la tête baissée, concentré sur son travail, mais quand il croise le regard des clients, un petit sourire se plaque sur son visage lisse et une lueur de malice et d'une fausse complicité s'installe dans ses yeux. Un rapide sourire passe sur le visage de Dominic et il pose une nouvelle fois son verre. Directement le brun lève la tête au son cristallin du verre sur le comptoir et se dirige vers lui.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard. Dominic se perd un moment dans le bleu océan des yeux en face de lui. Le barman l'observe avec intensité. Une sorte de duel se passe avant que le brun ne sourit un peu. Il prend le verre de Dominic et le pose parmi les autres verres sales. Il place ensuite une serviette rouge entre les mains de Dominic et y dépose un cachet d'aspirine.

« Ton sixième verre sera de l'eau Dominic.

\- Où t'as chopé mon nom toi ?

\- J'ai mes sources. »

Dominic ricane. Il prend la serviette avec le cachet effervescent et s'en va, sans un mot de plus.

* * *

**Novembre.**

« Mange avec moi. »

Le barman s'assoit face au comptoir comme tous les soirs depuis quelques semaines. Il est 19h. Entre ses mains il y a un plat préparé pour lui par la cuisine. En face de lui il y a Dominic, toujours assit à la même place, de l'autre côté du bar. Le serveur pousse son assiette et tend une fourchette au blond. Dans un silence ils entament le plat de spaghetti encore brulant qui est placé entre eux. Le silence. C'est comme un hymne, une règle à ne pas franchir. Seulement quelques phrases sont échangées au milieu d'un mutisme constant. Et ça crée une ambiance étrange, presque mystique et carrément électrisante. Alors dans ce bar, une nouvelle fois on ne peut entendre que le raclement des fourchettes contre l'assiette et les raclements de gorges occasionnés.

Dominic aspire doucement ses pattes, regardant droit dans les yeux le brun en face de lui. Ce dernier fait quant à lui attention de ne jamais laisser de sauce sur ses lèvres en passant de nombreuses fois sa langue dessus. Et puis il sourit. Encore. Alors Dominic essaye de ne pas perdre face mais ce petit sourire espiègle le met de plus en plus en difficulté. Ce mec est foutrement sexy et passer sa langue sur ses lèvres seraient bien un jeu auquel Dominic aimerait jouer. Il baisse les yeux et fait lentement glisser son doigt sur le bord de son verre, créant de temps en temps un son aigu. Puis il regarde ailleurs, comme si la vue du brun ne l'intéressait plus et ouvre enfin la bouche.

« Tu travailles le soir de Noel Matthew ?

\- Où t'as chopé mon nom toi ?

\- J'ai mes sources. »

Un échange de regard rapide et un sourire de Dominic.

« Et ça t'a pris un mois ? Continue Matthew.

\- J'aime faire durer le suspense.

\- Je travaille le soir de Noel. »

Dominci hoche la tête, se lève et disparait une nouvelle fois.

C'est devenu une sorte de rituel. Tous les soirs Matthew sort de la cuisine avec une assiette et deux fourchettes, il la pose sur le comptoir et commence à manger. Parfois Dominic arrive quelques minutes après, parfois il l'attend depuis longtemps. Mais Matthew est toujours là à la même heure ; 19h pile, comme s'il était réglé pour ça. Il y a toujours la même assiette, les mêmes couverts, la même tenue pour Matthew et ce même silence. Ils se contentent d'être là, l'un en face de l'autre. Les habitués de l'hôtel ou du bar les observent parfois, ces deux hommes qui ne se disent rien. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus manger le soir seuls mais que l'unique présence de l'autre est suffisante à leur vie. Pourquoi ne parlent-ils pas ? Pourquoi on n'entend jamais d'éclats de rire ou de colère ? Certains les trouvent ennuyants, d'autre les qualifient de totalement passionnants. Un écrivain est même venu plusieurs fois prendre un café et écrire plusieurs choses, le regard rivé sur cet étrange binôme ou couple, personne ne sait vraiment. Tout ce qu'on sait, ce qu'il se chuchote, c'est que l'un a réservé sa chambre pour un délai indéterminé et que l'autre a demandé un changement de contrat, échangeant un CDD contre un CDI. On remarque aussi que quand le barman n'est pas là, le blond remonte directement dans sa chambre ou sort, pour revenir complètement ivre.

Ivre. Dominic c'est bien ce qu'il est, tous les soirs. Car après avoir mangé, ils repartent chacun de leur côté. Matthew finit sa pause et Dominic va se changer. Et aux alentours de 22h, ils se retrouvent ; l'un derrière et l'autre devant ce même comptoir, toujours à la même place. Dominic boit ce même cocktail bleu et Matthew vient le servir dès qu'il pose le verre vide sur le bar. Mais au sixième verre c'est toujours la même chose une serviette, une aspirine et un petit sourire espiègle. Dominic retourne alors dans sa chambre et Matthew finit son service jusqu'à 2h du matin. C'est tout ce qu'on sait. Tout ce qu'on ne saura jamais d'eux.

* * *

**Décembre. **

Dominic pose sa fourchette sur le rebord de l'assiette et soupire longuement. Il sait que Matthew ne sera pas là ce soir alors il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Il a déjà visité tous les bars de la ville et aucun ne le tente autant que celui dans lequel il vient se bourrer la gueule tous les soirs. Aucun bar ne lui donne plus envie que celui où un barman presque anorexique s'applique à lui faire un cocktail qu'il n'a encore trouvé nulle part ailleurs.

Parfois il aimerait briser ce silence et lui dire. Il aimerait lui dire qu'il a envie de tout savoir de lui, qu'il a envie de connaître plus que son prénom. Il a envie de lui murmurer des choses au creux de son oreille ou bien de lui hurler dessus. Il aimerait savoir si d'autres expressions à part l'espièglerie et la passivité peuvent se lire sur son visage si blanc. Il voudrait voir ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand et sa bouche crier son nom. Dominic aimerait mettre sa main dans ces cheveux indomptables et prendre ce cou si fin entre ses doigts. Il voudrait coller ce maigre corps contre lui. Il aimerait briser ce silence pour lui dire qu'il crève d'envie de l'avoir, rien qu'à lui. Il aimerait lui dire qu'il crève d'envie de lui faire l'amour, de le plaquer contre ce putain de comptoir et de déchirer cette chemise blanche qui cache cette peau nacrée de sa vue. Il veut l'entendre hurler de plaisir contre lui. Dominic voudrait briser ce silence à jamais.

Mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche et c'est un nouvel échange de regard intense qui commence jusqu'à ce que, Matthew se lève et pose ses mains sur le comptoir. Lentement il s'approche de Dominic et finit par le surplomber, rapprochant de très près son visage du sien. Ses lèvres frôlent son oreille gauche et c'est un murmure presque inaudible qui sort de sa bouche.

« Je travaille le jour de Noël, n'oublie pas. »

Et Dominic ne l'a pas oublié. C'est pourquoi il est là, à 22h devant le bar, le soir du 24 décembre. Il n'y a pas eu de dîner ce soir parce que l'hôtel a organisé un grand buffet, obligeant Matthew à décaler sa pause. Alors Dominic descend de sa chambre vêtu d'une chemise blanche qu'il a fait exprès de ne pas fermer jusqu'en haut, et d'un jean noir extrêmement slim. Une odeur ambrée émane de son cou dû à un parfum qu'il fait venir directement de France. Il y a pas mal de monde mais il accède quand même sans problème à sa place, sur ce grand tabouret en cuir. Il s'assoit et s'appuie sur le bar, afin que Matthew se rende compte de sa présence. En attendant il le contemple avec plaisir. Le brun a toujours ce même uniforme composé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche qui moule parfaitement son corps. Mais cette fois il a mis une cravate qu'il n'a serrée qu'à peine et porte un bonnet de noël assez grotesque mais qui lui va à ravir et d'où s'échappent quelques mèches de cheveux. Dominic rit discrètement mais se rend compte que même avec ce bonnet il reste toujours aussi élégant et attirant. Matthew regarde sa montre et lève ensuite la tête. Quand il aperçoit Dominic, un sourire rapide se dessine sur ses lèvres et il apparait devant lui quelques secondes plus tard avec le cocktail tant désiré. Dominic lui avait demandé une fois pourquoi il s'appelait « J-Bell » et pourquoi il ne pouvait le trouver nulle part ailleurs. La réponse de Matthew avait été un sourire énigmatique et un murmure qui laissait croire que c'était un secret à découvrir.

Il est minuit et Matthew pose devant Dominic un nouveau verre de J-Bell devant lui. Apres une longue concentration le blond se rend compte que c'est son sixième verre. Le premier de tous les sixièmes verres que Matthew daigne bien lui laisser boire. Au moment où il ouvre la bouche pour faire part de sa remarque, le brun le coupe.

« Je ne vois pas meilleure excuse que Noël pour se permettre d'être ivre à un tel point qu'on ne sait plus où l'on habite. Tu n'as pas ce problème Dominic d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, ton chez toi est au deuxième étage, numéro 2001.

\- Tu te renseignes sur mon séjour ici ? Je vais commencer à penser que tu t'intéresses à moi, susurre Dominic qui articule doucement.

\- Peut-on encore appeler ça un séjour quand ça fait 3 mois qu'on réside dans le même hôtel ?

\- Pourquoi quelqu'un resterait 3 mois dans un même hôtel ?

\- A toi de me le dire Dominic.

\- Tu vois, tu t'intéresses à moi.

\- Ne sois pas idiot, murmura Matthew. »

Le barman s'éloigne un moment du blond pour servir un client. Puis il revient, laissant parcourir ses doigts le long du marbre noir du bar et s'arrête une nouvelle fois devant Dominic. Là il se baisse et fouille dans un tiroir sous la caisse. Puis il se relève et pose sur le comptoir un cadeau carré, emballé dans un beau papier doré. D'un doigt il fait glisser le petit paquet jusqu'à Dominic.

« Joyeux Noel. »

Le blond plonge son regard dans les yeux couleur topaze de Matthew afin d'y apercevoir une quelconque émotion. Il ne réussit qu'à se perdre une nouvelle fois dedans. Il prend enfin le paquet entre ses doigts, se lève et disparait dans la foule, laissant Matthew seul.

Le barman avale difficilement sa salive et respire un bon coup il l'a fait, il a trouvé un quelconque courage pour lui donner. Ses épaules s'affaissent et il passe ses mains sur son visage, laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux.

Dominic est arrivé, non sans peine, dans sa chambre. Il déboutonne un peu sa chemise et envoie ses chaussures dans un coin de la pièce. Cette chambre est monumentale. Décorée dans des tons beiges et marrons elle est composée d'une salle de bain spacieuse et d'un lit « Queen Size » made in USA où il est facile de se perdre au milieu de la nuit. La plupart du temps les lourds rideaux beiges, qui cachent d'immenses fenêtres, sont totalement fermés, ne laissant passer aucune lumière. Dominic allume donc une lampe à côté du lit et se contente amplement de cette ambiance tamisée que cela procure à la chambre. Il s'assoit sur le matelas confortable, s'enfonçant un peu dedans. Installé sur le rebord du meuble il tient entre ses mains le paquet de Matthew. Dominic est tiraillé entre la honte de ne rien lui avoir acheté et la joie de recevoir quelque chose de sa part. Délicatement il déchire alors le papier, laissant tomber les morceaux par terre. Il se retrouve avec une pochette d'album entre les mains. La couverture est sobre blanche avec écrit à la main –dans une écriture presque adolescente– le titre de ce qui semble être une compilation. Dominic murmure doucement les quelques mots présents : « Passing by, you light up my darkest skies ». Intrigué il relit plusieurs fois la phrase, ne comprenant pas vraiment son sens. Mais il ne se laisse pas abattre Matthew semble être quelqu'un de joueur, peut-être suffit-il seulement d'écouter le CD. Dominic sourit et se laisse tomber par terre pour atteindre le home cinéma sous la télé qui est en face du lit. Une fois le disque inséré, il reste par terre, le dos contre le lit. Expire et appuie sur le bouton « play » de la télécommande. Sur un morceau de papier qui fait office du traditionnel petit livret de chaque CD, il y a écrit à la main la liste des chansons présentes sur l'album. Elle est divisée en deux et comporte 15 titres.

**PART ONE – How I feel**

1\. Your Fractured Life – Air Traffic

2\. Find a Way – Safetysuit

3\. Closer To You – The Coronas

4\. In my Place – Coldplay

5\. Illuminated – Hurts

6\. Demons – Imagine Dragons

7\. Tender – Stuck in the Sound

8\. Heroes – David Bowie

9\. Take me to Church – Hozier

**PART TWO – Who I am**

10\. In your world

11\. Uno

12\. Sunburn

13\. Escape

14\. Plug in Baby

15\. Dark Shines

Dominic n'a écouté qu'une seule et unique fois la première partie de l'album. Il n'en n'a pas fallu plus pour qu'il lâche prise. Les mélodies l'ont transporté, les paroles l'ont transpercé, les refrains l'ont achevé. Au début, il a été un peu perplexe mais quelques secondes plus tard il s'est retrouvé à fixer l'écran noir de la télé, sans vraiment savoir comment réagir.

"_Don't get too close, it's dark inside."_

A présent, ses épaules sont affaissées et sa tête baissée. Il écoute, comme transcendé, chaque mot, chaque phrase comme si ça pouvait lui en apprendre plus sur Matthew. Mais il se retrouve aussi. Tous ces refrains terriblement vrais, s'en est sadique, horrifique. Dominic ne sait plus où il en est elles l'ont toutes prit par la gorge, tristes, vraies, mordantes. Qui est Matthew ? Qui suis-je ? De temps en temps, il se lève, tournant en rond dans la chambre, une main dans les cheveux et les yeux brûlants.

"_I was lost, crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed."_

Mais la dernière… La dernière chanson, Dominic se retrouve à genoux sur le sol froid. « How I Feel », c'est ce que Matthew a marqué. Mais qui est cet homme ? Dominic est faible, il est accablé. Son envie première est d'hurler. La deuxième, comme une évidence, est de serrer le barman contre lui. C'est ce qu'il ressent, toutes ces peines, toutes ces paroles, tous ces sentiments. C'est ce que ressent Matthew bordel. C'est ce qu'il ressent lui aussi.

"_Command me to be well"_

La deuxième partie de l'album est passée encore et encore, laissant Dominic pétrifié. Allongé sur le dos, sur le lit, les yeux rivé sur le plafond il est comme enivré. Le blond n'aurait jamais cru, jamais, que Matthew pourrait lui faire partager une telle chose. Parce qu'il s'agit des compositions du brun. La deuxième partie n'est rien d'autre que les musiques de Matthew, réagissant comme une sorte de réponse à celles de la première partie. Et c'est tout l'inverse que ce que Dom a écouté. La première partie est triste, souffrante mais douce alors que la seconde est violente, hurlante.

"_Just want to be alive. Please don't let me down"_

« This who I am ». Matthew semble hurler sa haine, sa peur et sa peine à chaque mot. La guitare est saturée, la voix torturée. Dominic est bouleversé, il ne bouge plus et ravale enfin sa fierté. Il capitule, rend les armes, envoie chier une bonne fois pour toutes tous ces affreux silences. Parce que l'homme avec qui il mange, celui qui lui verse son alcool depuis 3 mois n'a jamais été autre chose qu'un faux. Une pâle copie. Matthew s'est caché derrière un masque d'énigmes et de sourires – tout comme l'a fait Dominic – et maintenant il lui livre tout ce qu'il a au fond de lui. Ce corps si frêle semble hurler à l'amour et à la souffrance et Dominic en devient complètement fou.

"_In love, in love, in love"_

* * *

**31 Décembre**

Matthew soupire. Il se lève de devant le comptoir et prend son assiette qu'il a à peine touché ainsi que les deux fourchettes ; l'une sales, l'autre inutilisée. Il lance un regard las à la place en face de lui avant de ramener les couverts à la cuisine et de finir sa pause. Il n'a pas vu Dominic depuis 6 jours, depuis le fameux soir où il a été assez courageux - ou totalement idiot - pour donner son cadeau au blond. Au bout de trois jours, il s'est renseigné auprès de quelques femmes de ménages ou de certains clients avec qui il a sympathisé. Toujours les mêmes infos lui sont arrivées : personne n'a vu Dominic sortir de sa chambre. Seulement un peu de bruit dû à des meubles bougés témoignent qu'il est toujours présent ou du moins vivant. Une de ses collègues, Anna, lui a dit aussi qu'on peut entendre de la musique résonner, à toute heure, quand on passe devant sa porte ; elle est tantôt dégoulinante de tristesse ou tantôt violente. Matthew s'est mis à regretter peu à peu son geste de Noël, ressentant un manque terrifiant due à l'absence de Dominic face à lui, silencieux, ivre, ou les deux en même temps. Le brun soupire une énième fois et va se changer pour le réveillon du Nouvel An ; cette soirée promet d'être extrêmement longue s'il n'a pas la compagnie discrète mais bien présente du blond.

"_Can you stay one more hour?"_

Dominic est face à un énorme miroir dans la salle de bain. Il se détaille une énième fois, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les arranger un peu. Il est habillé de la même manière que pour Noël mais il a rajouté une cravate et a ciré ses chaussures. Il n'arrive d'ailleurs toujours pas expliquer dans quel but il a fait ça. Cirer ses chaussures et puis quoi encore ? Passer chez le coiffeur ? Quoi qu'il aurait peut-être dû. Avec frénésie il renifle les manches de sa veste et sa chemise ; manquerait plus qu'elles sentent le renfermées après tous ces jours sans que la chambre ne soit aérée et lavée. Par précaution il se parfume avec générosité et reste une nouvelle fois prostré devant son miroir. Ca y est, il va sortit, après 5 jours. Il va aller voir Matthew pour enfin affronter son regard. Il va pouvoir lui dire, tout ce qu'il pense, tout ce qu'il ressent. Ça lui a pris 5 jours mais il a enfin trouvé le courage. Et quelle merveilleuse occasion que le Nouvel An ? Dominic sourit rapidement. Pathétique. Mais il faut le faire. Il en a besoins, il en a envie. Il en a marre de tous ces semblants, de ces silences à la con, de cette tension à chaque regard, de ces énigmes. Il veut Matthew entièrement pour lui. Il veut ses problèmes, ses larmes, ses sourires et ses rires. Il veut le voir trembler contre lui et puis éclater de joie. Il l'aura.

_"Suddenly my eyes are open, everything comes into focus"_

Matthew est débordé, il y a plus de monde que pour Noël. Simples résidents mais aussi personnes huppées de la ville sont regroupées dans le bar de l'hôtel et le personnel a dû changer de tactique pour satisfaire les besoins de tout le monde. Le barman se retrouve alors au milieu d'une foule dense, un plateau posé en équilibre sur ses doigts, où reposent une douzaine de coupes de champagne. Il sourit quand on tend une main vers lui, baisse son plateau à la hauteur des invités et s'octroie deux micro secondes pour sonder la salle d'un regard rapide à la recherche d'une touffe de cheveux blonde mal coiffée. Mais c'est encore un échec, alors il relève son bras, lance un énième sourire et continu de déambuler dans la salle.

Au loin Dominic l'observe. Il est dans un coin, en haut des escaliers qui donnent jusqu'au bar déguisé en salle des fêtes pour l'occasion. Avec un petit sourire il regarde le brun se démener entre les clients qui ne cessent de l'interpeller pour un verre. Il a lui aussi changé de tenue pour ce soir ; la simple chemise blanche a été remplacée par un costume trois pièces qui lui va à ravir. Dominic remarque aussi qu'il porte un nœud papillon et que ses cheveux brillent de manière étrange, mais il est trop loin pour en trouver la raison. Matthew est sublime ; long et élancée il se déplace avec élégance, son corps souple passant entre les clients qui ne l'entendent pas arriver pour se pousser. Un petit sourire poli et serviable est constamment accroché à ses lèvres et lui donne un air d'enfant trop sage. Dominic lisse une dernière fois son costume et se décide à descendre enfin les marches qui le séparent du joyeux bordel qui se passe sous ses yeux.

Une fois dans la foule il se retrouve cependant vite perdu et il n'est plus si facile que ça de retrouver Matthew. Il parcoure la salle sous tous les angles mais ne le croise jamais, comme si le brun était au courant qu'il le cherchait et qu'il faisait tout pour lui échapper. Cette idée terrifie soudain Dominic qui se met à accélérer le pas et à bousculer un peu moins doucement les gens autour de lui. De temps en temps il entend une serveuse appeler Matthew pour qu'il aille voir tel ou tel client mais jamais, putain de merde, jamais il n'arrive à l'apercevoir. Dominic perd patience et ressent de plus en plus le besoins de le retrouver, comme si ça vie en dépendait. Son cœur s'emballe et ses yeux cherchent dans tous les sens. Et puis il aperçoit un plateau qui se balade en l'air, zigzaguant entre la foule. Le blond perd le contrôle et commence à courir à travers la pièce. Il pousse toute personne trop lente pour s'écarter et finit par l'appeler. Il hurle son nom, le plus fort possible pour que la musique ne couvre pas complètement le son de sa voix. Et puis il l'aperçoit, à un mètre seulement. Il lui tourne le dos mais c'est bien lui, aucun doute là-dessus. Dominic l'appelle encore une fois.

Matthew se retourne enfin et se retrouve face à Dominic. Le blond s'est approché de lui en quelques enjambés et ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il le contemple de haut en bas et sourit doucement. Mais ce n'est pas le même sourire qu'il sert depuis le début de la soirée. Celui-ci est plus franc, plus timide, plus amoureux. Il celle son regard azur dans celui de Dominic et soudain, plus rien ne semble être plus important que ce qu'il se passe entre eux. C'est comme s'ils ne sont plus dans cette salle, que plus personne n'est autour d'eux. Une bulle s'est formée autour d'eux et plus rien n'existe. Dominic sourit à son tour. Ce nouveau silence devient de plus en plus électrisant. La tension monte peu à peu et aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'est prêt à la supporter plus longtemps. S'en est trop, depuis trop longtemps. Trop de tensions, trop de silences, trop de questions muettes, de désirs inavoués. Autour d'eux la musique s'est arrêtée et tout le monde hurle le décompte.

« 5, 4,3, 2, 1… BONNE ANNEE ! »

Alors Dominic craque.

« J'ai cru que j'allais jamais te retrouver, murmure-t-il »

Le blond attrape le costume de Matthew et le tire violement contre lui. Le plateau en argent tombe par terre, Matthew plaque ses lèvres contre celles de Dominic. Ce dernier met une main dans ces putains de cheveux bruns – il y a des paillettes dedans, ils brillent parce qu'il y a des paillettes dorées partout – et le colle contre lui, le plus possible, comme s'il fallait qu'il se fonde en lui. Les deux jeunes hommes échangent un baiser long et violent. Dominic sent des larmes mouiller ses lèvres mais il n'arrive pas à déterminer si ce sont les siennes ou celles de Matthew. De toute façon qu'importe ? Les mains du brun attrapent tellement fort ses épaules qu'on peut dire qu'il s'accroche à lui comme une bouée, une bouée de secours. Tellement de passion, de désir et de peine sont partagées que plus personne ne pourrait contredire que ces deux-là sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils ne le diront pas, qu'ils s'aiment. A quoi bon ? Non, ils s'en fichent de ça. Les promesses sont faites pour être rompues, brûlées, bafouées, oubliées. Alors ils n'en feront jamais. Pour l'instant ils sont juste là, l'un pour l'autre, se raccrochant à l'espoir infime que tout pourrait être effacé. Leurs peines, souffrances et haines pourraient peut-être balayées par ce putain de désir qui brûle dans leur veine. Ils sont là, l'un pour panser les plaies de l'autre. Et si le remède n'était que l'acharnement physique ? Que les morsures sur le coin d'une épaule, les cris de joie d'un homme comblé, les doigts rentrés dans la peau blanche d'un amant tant désiré ? Parce qu'ils voudraient bien signer pour ça. Dominic plonge une dernière fois son regard dans celui de Matthew ; ses iris sont dilatés et semblent bruler d'un espoir et d'une joie démesurée. Alors ils vont signer pour ça.

_"Hold your hands up to your eyes again, hide from the scary scenes. Suppress your fears. So be mine and your innocence. I will consume."_

* * *

_Voilà Voilà !  
Alors je remercie une seconde fois Blackout parce qu'elle m'a donné une grande partie des chansons qui composent la première partie de la liste de musique de Matthew. JE VOUS DEMANDE D'ECOUTER CETTE PLAYLISTE SUR LE CHAMP OK ?! (sauf si vous êtes déprimées...). Sinon, remerciez là aussi, sinon vous n'auriez pas eu de nouvelles Belldom avant... TRES LONGTEMPS._

_Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?  
Entre les paragraphes sont les paroles des musiques de la playlist. Elles ne sont pas dans le même ordre que dans la playlist par contre.  
_

_Euh, que dire de plus ? J'aimerai que vous me donniez vos avis, vraiment !_

_Eh Biatch ! J'te love mongole (tema la rimeuuuuuh). _

_LOVE GIRLS !  
June.  
_


End file.
